You're Dead! Parts 1
You're Dead! was the second story written in the series. This is a Sam-centric episode. Storyline Part 1 Flashback: Sam Cormett (2003) Sam was on the Hydra Island along with Benjamin Linus. Could you make the Others making an airport on the Island asked Sam. No, The Island will send people for that work said Ben. I'm sorry Ben, that's everything that I had to know said Sam. But how go you from the Hydra Island asked Ben. You know who, Ben! Where are you talking about? said Ben. Do you talk about your son: Conrad Cormett? asked Ben. Yes, he died in a car crash in 2002 said Sam. I will take him to the Island, somehow said Sam. His mother is Oceanic Flight 815 said Sam. And what's her name? said Ben. Her name is Astrid Cormett. She's Conrad's mother. She's will be in the tail-section. Kidnap her and then we go further with the plan. Is that a good idea, Ben? asked Sam. *- Sam was carried by Jennifer and Bob. He know about the Island said Bob. We can't let him behind. Sam was waking up and pusht Bob in a quagmire. Sam taked Jennifer with him. Sam pusht Jennifer in a car and he had his gun at the head of Jennifer. You can't stop me said Sam. Your daughter, Mandy Crash is been hostage somewhere. She's the daughter of Patrick isn't it? asked Sam. Yes said Jennifer. You're going to die, today. In a few minutes, there is no more Jennifer LaPorta. Why did Patrick killing my son? asked Sam. Because he was going to me, because we have a special relationship cried Jennifer. He was going to me and he was in love me with me said Jennifer. Thanks to you is my son dead. Then showed a guy named Peter Chess up. Peter Chess taked his gun and shoot at Sam. Jennifer come out of the car. You eliminate everything said Jennifer. Maybe my daughter going to die said Jennifer. We will never know more about Widmore and Sam said Jennifer. The car explode. At that moment time-travelling Jack showed up. It's hot here said the time-travelling Jack. Chris bright showed up to Eric Glass. Why did you kill Michael Matson, the library director of The Book Lovers. You know the place where you killed him said Chris. It's time to go said Eric. Part 2 Who are you? asked Peter Chess. I'm Jennniffer said the scared Jennifer. You don't have to be scared for me said Peter. Don't come to touch me said Jennifer. What are you doing here anyway? said Jennifer. Jack! Are you there? asked Jennifer. Yes, do you have a child Jack? asked Jennifer. Yes, I have a son said Jack. What's his name? asked Jennifer. His name is Christian Shephard II, named after my father said the time-travelling Jack. Who is the .... Silence!! said Peter. You're now the owner of Oceanic Airlines said Peter. Peter was leaving, while at the same moment Bob was coming. You are a little bit dirty on your clothes said Jennifer. Do you have not dirty clothes? asked Bob. Yes, only I have to buy them, it's not funny to see you in dirty clothes laught Jennifer. Hahaha Jennifer said Bob. Bob and Jack were waiting in the Park. She's gone for 1 hour said Bob. I hope she's not shopping said Jack. Woman and clothes. Jennifer was back. What's the matter boys? asked Jennifer. So, we are the owners of Oceanic Airlines? asked Bob. Yes, Peter told me that said Jennifer. We have to go to Oceanic Airlines said Jennifer. I leave you there, so I'm safely said Jack. Goodbye Jack said Bob. It's your destiny said Jack, who was after that gone. Bob and Jennifer showed up at Oceanic Airlines. They were going behind a wall into a secrets passage and were in the owners room. I think I know what Peter, Widmore and Sam were doing said Bob. He planned this from the beginning, but who is Peter Chess. Jennifer found a document. He's a spy from Police Team Number 7A. He was a student and killed his brother Noah Chess. This is a secret document that only Sam had said Jennifer. Sam knows more then we thinking, but he's dead! said Jennifer. We couldn't talk with Widmore, he has a businnes. What now? asked Jennifer. We're going to observe everything from the point where I followed Sam until the Park. Jennifer followed Bob until the end. Do you know what I think? asked Bob. No said Jennifer. Sam talked to Widmore about us, only us. Peter was there to bring us back as Oceanic Airlines owners said Bob. Yes, that could be right said Jennifer. But what's the matter? asked Jennifer. There's is something in the Park, I think. I think there is something in the park said Bob. Is it not all coincidence that Peter found us and Chris Bright was doing nothing said Bob. Bright could arrested Widmore, but that was he not doing. Do you mean that my daughter, is in hostage from the Bright family. Yes, Brad Bright is the guy who hostaged your daughter. Bob's phone was going. Hello Bob, here with Brad Bright, Chris Brights brother. You don't know where we are. You have 2 choices Bob. Choice 1, You're going to kill me and save Mandy, or choice 2, you're going to save Eric Glass and killed my brother. What's your choice? asked Brad. You got 1 hour to save both of them! Goodbye Bob said Brad. What are we going to do? asked Jennifer. We're going to save both of them, we have not more then 55 minutes said Bob. To be continued Trivia *The parts were released on 6 november 2009. *For the first time it's end titled with To be continued. Unanswered questions For fan theorys on this episode, see: You're Dead! Parts 1&2/Theorys *Why did Peter save Jennifer? *Why did Eric shoot on Michael Matson? *Why did Peter kill his brother? *How did Sam got off The Hydra Island?